


Rescued

by AudreyRose



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'Fly Away Little Bird'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this, but I'm not sure how I feel about it...

Batman doesn't panic, doesn't let emotion rule his discussions or choices. Batman is calm, cold and calculating where Bruce can't be. Batman thinks about where in Gotham the Joker could be keeping Robin as he drives, it really could be anyplace. But the Joker is a creature of habit.

Images of John flicker through his mind as he drives. The blood, the way his jaw would tense to prevent screaming out, the way his eyes silently pleaded for the pain to stop. He finds himself at the abandoned building, the charred remains of something once promising. He stalks silently, listening for any noise. This place feels haunted, trapped in time, nothing able to change it.

He hears a quiet barely audible whimper, a cough and groan. He turns towards the noise, hears a scraping, like fabric over pavement, another whimper and he bites back a low growl when he sees Robin. The boy bruised and bloody, one hand in front of him, scrambling for purchase while the other is curled around his middle. He kneels beside the boy, touching his bare back gently, drawing another whimper.

"I've got you," his voice is quiet, but the boy relaxes, his body slumping back against the concrete. He finds his cape, wraps it around him and lifts him into his arms, carrying him back to the car. John weakly grips his shoulder as he's slid into the passengers seat, a pained whine escaping his lips as his back rubs against the cape and the seat. Batman's jaw clenched as he watched the pain flicker across his boys face, see's exactly how much pain he's in.

He can hear his pained breathing, but neither of them spoke until they reached the cave. John's eyes are shut, his brow creased as he focuses on breathing. He pulls the cowl back, looking down at the boy for a moment before lifting him out of the car, he doesn't miss the grimace or the near silent whine. Or the quiet 'Bruce,' that passes his lips.

He feels guilt, seeing the boy like this, broken and bleeding in his arms. John's eyes blink up at him, even the dim lighting too bright for him. "Bruce, you came," the pain in his voice is broken by the crooked, tired smile. He leans his head against his shoulder, letting his eyes lid. "You came," he breathed before letting the darkness overtake him once more.

Bruce tends to his wounds, cleans and bandages them before wrapping his ribs. He's aware of Alfred watching him silently. But neither of them say a word, not even when he finishes and lifts the boy back into his arms and takes him to a bed. He needs to burn off his anger, to find the Joker, but that can wait, he needs to take care of John first.


End file.
